The Erotic Life of Zack and Mosby
by hardanderect
Summary: THIS WAS CREATED BY *NIPAH* OF XAT AND ALSO MY PENIS IS 19 INCHES LONG Mr. Mosby has always had the hots for Zack. But when he catches him running in the lobby for the last time, he decides to teach him a lesson.


Chapter 1: Going to the Dark Side

Today was the day when running in the lobby became Zack's least favorite hobby.

Mosby sat at his desk, thinking his usual erotic thoughts about Zack. Every night, he had wet dreams about him. Some of them even included Cody. But Mr. Mosby definitely preferred Zack. His hair had a special golden tint, and his smile reminded him of his brother, whom he had also had the hots for as a young child. Mr. Mosby also preferred how Zack was a little on the chubbier side, and thought he would be able to take his large black dick with much more ease than Cody.

Mr. Mosby was abruptly interrupted from his casual daydreaming when Zack came running down the hallway into the lobby. His baggy shorts flapped in the wind. You could see the outline of his large dick and testicles as he ran. Mosby immediately obtained a throbbing niggerection.

"Zack, what did I tell you about running in the lobby?" he said seductively to Zack as he rubbed his dick against the edge of his desk to pleasure himself without Zack noticing.

Zack stood there, unable to speak. As soon as Zack heard Mr. Mosby's smooth African voice, he also got a large erection. He was always too scared to say anything. "Why would a sexy, charming, black man want an average 14 year old like me?" he thought to himself.

"Zack, come into my office this instant" he said to Zack, who still hadn't replied to him.

Zack still was at a loss of words. What could he want? Was he going to scold him?

Mosby once again began to daydream about all the things he could do to Zack in his office, with the soundproof door drowning out any moans of ecstasy. His daydreaming was once again interrupted when Zack was at his door.

"W-what do you want Mosby?" he said, looking at him with his luscious stare.

"Come here." Mr. Mosby said as he licked his lips.

As soon as he said that, Zack knew exactly what he wanted. "Am I dreaming? This can't be happening.." Zack thought to himself as his cock started to get hard.

"Bend over" Mosby said, thinking about using his whip, but decides not to because he is merciful. "Maybe next time, when Cody can join us." he thought.

Zack obeyed, and bent over at his desk. Then with Mosby's high tech go go gadget desk, metal bars extended from it and strapped Zack down so he was unable to move. He had paid thousands of dollars for that desk, and dreamed of using it on this day.

Mr. Mosby pulled down Zack's shorts to reveal his tight Sonic the Hedgehog boxers. Then began to take those off, showing his 7 inch hard cock, which was very large for his age and ethnicity. Mosby also removed his own pants. He was wearing his favorite watermelon print boxers.

Mosby began to slowly rub his dick on Zack's cute 14 year old ass.

"M-Mosby-Kun.. S-stop.. What if someone sees us?" he asked with genuine worry.

"They won't," Mosby said as he transformed his go go gadget office into a sound and bullet proof sex chamber at the click of a button.

Zack's every sexual fantasy was now coming true. His true love and soulmate Mr. Mosby was finally coming onto him.

Mr. Mosby began to gently caress and rub Zack's nipples to build more tension. But it was no use. Zack's cock was now fully erect, as well as Mr. Mosby's.

"B-be gentle, Mosby.. It's my first time." Zack said, blushing.

Mr. Mosby then slammed his throbbing 15 inch cock into Zack's tight asshole with the impact of the plane that took down the twin towers.

Zack screamed in pain and also pleasure as Mosby thrust his man meat in and out of Zack's baloney hole, keeping a steady rhythm. Mosby also began to moan as pre-cum oozed out of his giant black dick with every thrust. Mosby, being a black man, could usually last a very long time. But he knew it would be very difficult when he was fucking the asshole of the one and only Zack Martin.

Zack's dick was also oozing a large amount of pre-cum. Mosby firmly grasped Zack's cock and began to jerk him as he continued to thrust.

"M-Mosby.. stop.. I can't hold it in any longer.." Zack cried in pleasure.

Then, before Mosby's very eyes, galons, and I MEAN GALONS OF CUM squirted out of Zack's dick, covering the walls, furniture, and sex toys in Mosby's sex chamber with his boy cream. At the sight of Zack's cum, Mosby then, too began to ejaculate. Semen overflowed Zack's asshole and oozed onto the floor, and some even got in Zack's hair somehow. Exhausted from the hot boy-fucking, Mosby's cock then began to go flacid. Zack rested against the desk, feeling satisfied.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Zack." Mosby said with a smirk.


End file.
